


You're Mine?

by writingislove



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee, fluff - Fandom, quinchel, quinn/rachel - Fandom, rachel berry/quinn fabray - Fandom, rachel/quinn - Fandom
Genre: Faberry, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingislove/pseuds/writingislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel wakes up in the hospital not remembering her wife Quinn at all. Inspired by the Youtube video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeing Her For The First Time Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27308) by Jason Mortensen. 



> I know I haven't written in a while but I watched this youtube video and I just had to make it into a faberry fic!

"Hnnng it hurts!" Rachel groaned arching her back and chanting ouch over and over.

"Come on sweetie eat your cracker." Quinn spoke softly trying to help Rachel eat a little something.

"I can't… It hurts… Why can't I sit up?" Rachel slurred.

"When the doctor comes back we'll try and lift you up okay, but for now I need you to eat Rach."

The brunette finally opened her eyes when they adjusted to the harsh lighting. "Did the doctor send you?" Rachel's brows furrowed together pointing at Quinn. The blonde tilted her head not believing her wife had forgotten her. Even though she knew that she would not be herself for an hour or two. "Man I need to thank him because you are eye candy."

Quinn giggled along with the rest of their friends and family. Santana snorted as she continued to film the groggy Rachel Berry.

"Whoa! You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Rachel sighed looking into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Are you a model?"

"No. Eat I'll be right here with you." Quinn blushed smiling as she chuckled with the others.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Rachel asked ignoring what Quinn had said.

Quinn chuckled once more "My name is Quinn. I'm your wife."

The groggy girl gasped making her eyes become comically wide sending everyone in giggles. "You're my wife!?"

"Holy shit!" Rachel dropped her cracker running her hand through her brown locks. "Dammmmn you're so beautiful." She spoke looking like she was drifting off to sleep. Then snapped back up asking another question. "How long?"

"Just eat the cracker silly you're waking up." Quinn laughed.

"Do we have children?" Rachel asked with a frightened expression.

Quinn snorted at her groggy wife and spoke out. "Not yet."

"Ohhhhh man… Man, have we kissed yet?" Rachel asked once more as she grabbed her half eaten cracker.

"Keep eating your cracker." Quinn smirked.

"Ohhhh it's hard. It's hard baby, it's hard.." Rachel frowned. "Do we call each other baby? How long have we been married?"

"A looooooong time." Quinn smiled.

"Oh my gosh I hit the jackpot!" Rachel yelled.

Quinn covered her mouth to keep from laughing. It was so refreshing seeing her wife like this.

"Eat your cracker." the blonde urged once more hearing Rachel mumble as she ate 'You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen'.

Suddenly Rachel turned her head back towards Quinn looking at her with such intensity. "Lemme see your face." The brunette brushed her fingertips along Quinn's cheeks. "Whoa you're eyes are so… Just it's like I'm looking into the stars. You're my star." Quinn smiled holding her wifes hand against her cheek. "Whoa your teeth are perfffect!" Rachel slid her hand down where her eyes wandered. "Turn around for me baby. Lemme see dat ass."

Quinn couldn't hold it in anymore and began laughing even in this state Rachel couldn't resist Quinn's ass.

"No! Just eat your cracker Casanova." Quinn blushed.

"We're married?!...Wow" Rachel sighed staring at her wife. Cracker long forgotten, and dropped on the cold floor. "Did I get you that ring?" touching the giant rock on Quinn's finger.

"Hmhm." Quinn smiled holding her hand.

"Wow I must have really liked you if I put a ring on it." Rachel said taking another cracker between her lips before going back to sleep.

"Oh my gosh this stuff is priceless I'm totally uploading this on YouTube for everyone to see." Santana snickered.

"She didn't even know who you were, and still fell in love with you." Puck laughed.

"Not to mention Quinn's ass. She's always loved your ass." Brittany giggled.

Quinn turned back to her wife taking out the soggy cracker between Rachel's lips and pressing a soft kiss in return.


End file.
